


Ride 'em, cowboy

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy tries out riding Colin for the first time... and gets drunk on the feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'em, cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's prompt,   
> hmm so… maybe it’s time for Jeremy to ride Colin for the first time

“Mmph.” Colin grins as Jeremy grunts into the pillow, falling bonelessly onto it. His hips are still in the air, and Colin experimentally dips a finger into the loose opening. Jeremy flinches, whining. Colin knows Jeremy’s incredibly sensitive after sex, especially if Colin goes for multiple rounds. There are finger-shaped bruises etched almost permanently into Jeremy’s side, not that Jeremy seems to mind too much. “Stop.” Jeremy swats his hand and wriggles away. “I wanna sleep. I had a long day.”

 

Colin makes a humming sound in his throat. “That you did.” He’s been easing off Jeremy lately, ever since that incident with Tom. Tom had enjoyed fucking Jeremy, that much Colin knows, but after that Tom had sat him down for a serious talk.

 

_Jeremy’s strong, but he’s going to break sooner or later if you keep pushing him too hard._

 

Colin crawls up to Jeremy’s side and kissed his cheek. “Mm.” Jeremy responds, too sleepy to form complete sentences, and Colin smiles. He’ll take Tom’s advice, but not today. He kisses Jeremy on the nose before snuggling under him so Jeremy’s legs are straddling his hips. “Colin.” Jeremy sighs.

 

“This is the perfect time to do this.” Colin responds, nibbling at Jeremy’s neck. “You’re all loose and open for me, anyway.” He coaxes Jeremy so he’s in a position that Colin likes better, and then reaches under to line his hardened cock to Jeremy’s entrance. Jeremy looks up, frowning. “Raise your hips.”

 

Jeremy groans but does as he’s told. “We’re doing this today?”

“Can’t see why not.” Colin grins, and he guides Jeremy’s hips down. Jeremy frowns and shifts, and a low moan rolls out of his throat as Jeremy’s wet heat scrolls down onto Colin’s cock. “You’re so good, baby.” Colin sighs, groaning and rolling his hips upward to bury himself in the tight heat. “God, I love fucking you.” He reaches over to wipe a drop of sweat from Jeremy’s cheek. “How are you holding up?”

 

“It feels like you’re spearing my guts.” Jeremy moans. “Hold still for a second.” He tries to sit up, but he winces midway and drops back down, knocking the air out of both of their lungs and not really caring. “Shit, that makes it worse. How do chicks do this?”

 

Colin chuckles and nibbles on Jeremy’s neck. “Get used to it. Take your time, Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy whimpers and whines for what seems like an eternity before experimentally lifting his hips and sliding it back down. “Okay.” Jeremy breathes. “That’s good.” He sits up, slowly, winces, but keeps going, holding himself on Colin’s chest and moving himself up and down. “Oh, oh, fuck.” He whimpers, his pace quickening.

 

Colin watches, wide-eyed. He hasn’t even thought that Jeremy might enjoy this so much, but Jeremy _is_. His eyes are hooded, his cheeks are flushed and it’s like he can’t stop moving his hips to fuck himself on Colin’s cock. “Oh, god, Jeremy. You are going to be _the death_ of me.” He whispers, reaching upward to twist Jeremy’s perk nipples, causing Jeremy to groan and arch his hips. “Tell me how it feels.”

 

“Like you’re scraping out my insides.” Jeremy hisses. “But oh _god_ it feels so good, oh, oh, oh my – fuck.” Jeremy whispers, ducking his head down so his chin rests on his chest, his hips still moving wildly. He orgasms all over Colin’s chest, and Colin wonders how he’s going to finish, but Jeremy doesn’t stop moving.

 

Colin can’t help it – he laughs. “God, Jeremy.” Colin whispers. “Ride it, cowboy.”

 

“That is by _far_ the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said to me.” Jeremy hisses, and then shudders as he brings his hips down again. “Should have done this so long ago, fuck.” His entire back arches as he rides Colin out to his orgasm, and Colin can’t believe how lucky he is, because damn.

 

Jeremy collapses against him when Colin comes, and his eyes are shut, his breaths rough and shallow. “I didn’t know you’d like it so much.” Colin whispers, aware his cock is still buried inside Jeremy. Jeremy doesn’t make a move to roll away, though, so Colin will enjoy the quivering muscles around him. “You were like sex crazed.” Even now, Colin notes, Jeremy’s hips are rolling slightly, shifting to gain friction. “How come you like it so much?”

 

“I can feel you in my guts.” Jeremy whispers, squeezing his ass and Colin fills his cock fill with blood again. He’s somewhat impressed at himself, really, because he’s not _that_ young anymore, and they’ve already gone a few rounds today. But then again, Jeremy’s body has ways of working its magic. Jeremy groans throatily when he fills Colin harden inside. “It’s like you’re marking me. I feel claimed.”

 

It’s incredibly sexy when Jeremy’s submissive side comes out, mostly because he doesn’t do it on purpose. The confession slips out of his lips because Jeremy feels _good_ being dominated, being claimed, being mastered, and Colin loves it. “Aren’t you glad I suggested this?” Jeremy moans appreciatively. “Are you gonna ride me again? You’ve got me all hard.”

 

Jeremy does, clutching desperately onto Colin’s shoulders. He’s screaming and moaning in abandon now, breath shuddering his moan when he pulls up and the scream catching in his throat as he slams back down before escaping through his lips. Jeremy’s not hard, and Colin feels a little disappointed at that but it can’t be helped. Colin’s milked Jeremy dry, and Jeremy’s definitely not as young as he used to be.

 

But Colin doesn’t need a hard on to tell him that Jeremy’s enjoying himself. It’s written all over his face, in his hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, and open lips. “Come.” Jeremy whispers, voice stuttering. “Come inside me.”

 

It takes some time, but Jeremy doesn’t even seem to mind as he rides Colin. Colin thinks of how Jeremy first balked at the notion of being fucked, how much the thought of another man’s semen inside his body made him recoil. But now here he is, all but begging for it. “Jeremy.” Colin whispers. “I’m close.” Jeremy nods, his bottom lip worried by his teeth, sweat glistening on his tanned skin. Colin comes with a loud groan, gripping hard on Jeremy’s hips and slamming him downward onto his cock.

 

Jeremy sighs and shudders, looking down at Colin with hooded eyes. “I wish there was a way to keep you inside for the night.”

 

“You want to sleep with my cock up your ass?”

 

“That’s be nice, yeah.” Jeremy sighs, slumping against his chest. 

Colin kisses Jeremy’s cheek. “Mm, sadly we’ll dry up during the night and end up with a predilection in the morning. And I doubt we’d be getting much sleeping done. Get up. I need to go get a towel to clean us up.” Jeremy makes a grunting sound as he rolls off of Colin, his eyes shut. Colin comes back to find Jeremy’s eyes fluttering, fighting sleep. He grins. “Baby, you’re fighting a losing battle.”

 

Jeremy smiles lazily at him – not even in the right direction, Colin notes, and he quickly wipes Jeremy down. He takes maybe ten seconds, but by the time he’s done Jeremy’s fast asleep, and when he spreads a blanket over both of them, Jeremy snuggles into his side.  


End file.
